Love Letter
by Mrs. Moonlight-19
Summary: .:.Itatayu.:.Despues de la supuesta muerte de uchiha itachi, el recibe, por las alas de su cuervo mscota, un pergamino de cierta pelirroja... entra y lee onegaii


Despues de que, itachi uchiha huyo por haber cometido la masacre de su clan, ese es el escenario en el que se desarrolla todo esto. El, meses después recibio una carta, mas bien un pergamino de cierta pelirroja que el no esperaba. El sabia perfectamente que, en la aldea de konoha ya lo daban por muerto, debido a un accidente en el que se desarrolla su supuesta muerte, pero la realidad era otra: eso estuvo planeado por akatsuki, tambien por deseo de itachi, para que dejaran de buscarlo. Solo enviaron un cadáver falso a konoha. La carta la recibio de las alas de un cuervo, el cual tenia como mascota desde que entro a akatsuki. Sin vacilar enseguida abrio el pergamino, revelando su contenido.

*

*

*

*

*

_Querido itachi-san:_

_ Desde que moriste me haces una gran falta. Tal vez tu ni siquiera me recuerdes, por que solo estuve entre las sombras, pero, yo te recuerdo perfectamente, para que negarlo. Te preguntaras quien soy, pero yo te contesto que esas dos palabras vacias ya no tienen sentido para mi: Akeno Tayuya. Si, esa, tu escandalosa amiga pelirroja, con la que tanto tiempo pasabas. Puede que no me extrañes, pero yo a ti te extraño, y, me arrepiento de haber mantenido tanto amor dentro de mi, amor; amor que ahora se ha vuelto vacio y sin significado, pues nunca lo pude entregar a alguien. ¿Qué me lo impedia?, mi absurda timidez, la cual yo escondia tras esa mascara de chica ruda, pero te sere sincera, esta se caia cuando posabas tus negras orbes en mi, tus ojos eran los unicos que lograban dejar mi alma al desnudo, mi verdadera alma. No te miento, este amor oprimia mi pecho, estaba ansioso por salir, pero, algo no me dejaba. Siempre estuviste ahí, siempre me apoyaste, fuiste la luz en mi camino, y en realidad te lo agradezco mucho. Mi corazon se siente tan vacio sin tu contacto…extraño tu negro cabello, extraño el café tan suave que juntos tomabamos, extraño tus ojos y tu cuerpo, abrazando al mio al atardecer…todavía lo recuerdo, ese ultimo atardecer que pasamos juntos…tu me abrazaste, eso me hizo tan feliz, me ilusiono por un momento, pero yo sabia que no era posible. Solo me queda preguntarte ¿Dónde estas? ¿acaso estas mirando el cielo con esos grices matices? Anuncia la lluvia, como tambien, esos grices matices en mi alma anuncian mi tristeza, y las lagrimas que estoy a punto de derramar._

_Hoy siento este dolor como la primera vez que lo senti: el dolor de haberte perdido para siempre. Todo en absoluto me recuerda a ti, desde ese dango que tanto te gustaba, hasta tu olor, que esta impregnado en mi ser__, pues he perdido tu contacto y mi corazon se siente vacio. El precio de haberte perdido es demasiado grande; pues es sinonimo de haberlo perdido todo, tu ers mi razon de vida, y te necesito. Mis tardes y mis dias ya no tienen razon…¿Por qué simplemente no morir? Por que este es mi castigo, estar atada a este mundo sin ti, siento tan infeliz...Pero, aun desesperadamente extendere mis manos y luchare por alcanzarte, dondequiera que estes…aunque varias veces te has deslizado fuera de mi alcanze, no dejare de buscarte. Se que sera como buscar una aguja en un pajar, pero estoy dispuesta a correr el riesgo. Asi es, esto es aviso que estoy en busqueda tuya, mis habilidades anbu me han ayudado bastante. Asi es, hui de konoha, a diario te escribia un poco, hasta que encontre a este cuervo. Por alguna extraña razon me recuerda a ti, a tu mirada, a tu cabello…Siento esta soledad en mi pecho y mi corazon parece que se rompe cada vez que pienso en ti, mis lagrimas amenazan con salir de mi rostro y, yo , inútilmente trato de …tu inmaculada sonrisa permanece en mi memoria, y eso es lo que me da fuerzas para vivir, para seguirte buscando y para sobrellevar esta pesadilla aunque sea un poco. Por favor ayudame…volvamos en el tiempo, a ese punto en el que soliamos vivir, estoy segura que esta vez lo hare bien, lo juro. Pasare horas enteras riendo a tu lado, y confesare mi amor una noche de luna llena, frente al lago que me ha visto tantas veces llorar. Te acompañare en la vida aunque haya obstáculos, yo te ayudare a superarlos…aun asi, dime ¿seguirias sonriendo con elegancia? _

_Al parecer le agrado a este cuervo…o no tanto, ayer se llevo mi banda del sonido, ese banda la cual tiene una gruesa linea atravesada…ademas de este pergamino, bueno, ese se lo he dado yo por cuenta propia. Seguire buscando, pero algo me dice que, al final, todo estara bien._

_Te necesito, no lo olvides por favor._

_Atentamente: Akeno Tayuya, o, como solias decirme, la eterna dama de honor._

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

Por fin me doy cuenta…de quien era esa banda y todos los sentimientos en esta carta…me siento arrepentido, igual que ella, pues yo sentia, y siento lo mismo. Creo que lo habia disfrazado muy bien, yo siempre me negue a creerlo. Pero ahora me arrepiento. La buscare, la buscare por siempre, hasta que la encuentra y pueda hacerla mi novia, en contra de quien sea. Solo aguarda por mi, Tayuya-san.

*

*

*

Hoola!!! Haha aquí de nuevo yo, ahora con esta cursileria…bueno, no tengo mucho que decir solo:

Comentario, sugerencia, opinión, reclamo, chisme, estupidez y mentada de madre en review…onegai regalame uno!!

Soñaras con la pajara Peggy si eres mal conmigo!!

Sayiito!! Y disfrutenlo.


End file.
